Grandma
Grandma is a character in the Silly Symphony titled The Big Bad Wolf. Appearances ''The Big Bad Wolf'' In The Big Bad Wolf, she attends the Little Red Riding Hood while she was in her bedroom. The Big Bad Wolf tries to eat her, but fortunately she finds refuge in a closet long enough for her granddaughter and the other pigs to fetch their brother Practical Pig who rescues them. ''Once Upon a Time Granny appears in ''Once Upon a Time, portrayed by Beverley Elliott. As a girl, a wolf killed her father and brothers and then also transformed her into a wolf. The other aspects of the curse faded with age, but her heightened senses remain. Her granddaughter Red inherited the family curse and is also a wolf, though Granny received an enchanted red cloak from a wizard, to prevent her transformation. When her granddaughter begins a relationship with a man called Peter, she disapproves. As news of a wolf killing villagers becomes known, Granny warns the others not to fight the monster. Red and Snow White believe Peter is the wolf, until Granny informs Snow of her curse. By the time she and Snow find Red, she had already killed Peter. Later she assist Snow, Red and the seven dwarfs assault King George's castle to rescue Prince Charming. Granny is transported to the real world when the Evil Queen Regina casts her curse. In Storybrooke, she is known simply as Granny and is the owner of Granny's Bed and Breakfast and Cafe. Her health problems prevent Ruby (Red Riding Hood) from leaving town, who assists her grandmother as a waitress. Their relationship is initially hostile as Granny disapproves of Ruby's behavior and provocative attire. Ruby becomes tired of her grandmother and quits her job, though she eventually returns and apologizes to her. She reveals her plans to allow Red to take over when she retires. Granny's memories are returned when the curse is broken by Emma Swan, and she embraces her family and friends. After Peter Pan enacts the original curse once more, Granny, along with the other inhabitants, are returned to their original worlds. When Snow White and Prince Charming enact a new curse as part of their plan to stop Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West, Granny is sent back to Storybrooke. Gallery ''The Big Bad Wolf Gran big bad wold.jpg Granny.jpg Grandma wolf.jpg Granny123.jpg Once Upon a Time'' 270px-115Granny1.jpg 115InSight.jpg 115Granny.jpg 115Truth.jpg 210RedWidowLucas.JPG 210RedWidowLucas2.JPG 210RedWidowLucasJiminyCharmingSnow.JPG 108WeCanMakeCampaignPosters.jpg|Granny and Red in Storybrooke 108YouAreAHero.jpg 115Quit.jpg 312WeAreBack2.png 402 06.png Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Granny.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Frozen key.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Emma Looking.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Merlin Appears.jpg|Granny and Merlin Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Robin Funeral.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x22 - Only You - Enchanted Forest Residents Leave.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x20 - The Song in Your Heart - Wedding Guests.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x21 - The Final Battle Part 2 - Supper.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Henry and Granny.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Silly Symphonies characters Category:Grandparents Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroines Category:Elderly characters Grandma